Ouch, My Foot
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: That hurts.


Ben 10 belongs to MoA. See back of package for details.

"Today is a good day," declared Doctor Animo. "I shall mutate something into a weapon of mass destruction, and use it to torment both Bellwood, and my arch nemesis, Ben Tennyson! Because that is what I do." Doctor Animo soon realize he was lost in a forest with no idea how to get back to civilization. "Aw, nuts."

A chittering was heard behind him, causing him to turn. There sat a fluffy little chipmunk.

"Oooh! I can use you to find my way back, and also to kill Ben Tennyson and break a lot of stuff!" Doctor Animo said while wringing his hands with devious intention. He activated his Transmodulator and mutated the chipmunk into a beast of unspeakably horrid proportions. Then he climbed onto its back. "Off we go!"

The mutant chippy raced through the woods at breakneck speed, but soon it stopped with a shriek, flinging Doctor Animo from its back. He landed on the ground with a thud, and groan of pain.

"You stupid creature, I didn't tell you to do that!" he fumed. He got up and rubbed his neck. "What caused you to come to such a screeching halt before we reached our destination?"

Doctor Animo found out, two seconds later, as an ancient, rusty leghold trap slammed shut around his ankle.

"AAAAAH, MOTHER OF FUCK!" Doctor Animo wailed as a splendid pain coursed through his torn skin and fractured bones. "What the FUCK is this even doing in this forest, these things have been outlawed here for centuries!"

The frightened chipmunk panicked and ran, for even though it was an enlarged and beastly mutation, it was still a chipmunk.

"Great, now I'm stuck in this trap with no help," Doctor Animo complained. "I'll have to chew my own leg off!" he said disgruntledly.

Before he could sink his teeth into his own flesh, a familiar RV came crashing through the trees and landed in the clearing.

"All right, this looks like a great spot for camping," said crazy old Grandpa Max while he stuck his head out the window.

Ben opened the door, stumbled out, and threw up in the grass. "Hey, isn't that Doctor Animo?" he asked once the world stopped spinning.

Anime-esque panic sweat drops appeared over Doctor Animo's head. He went down on all threes, declaring, "No, I'm a coyote! Yip yip yip!"

"Coyotes don't speak English, you reject," said Ben. He laughed and pointed. "Ha ha, Doctor Dorkenstein got himself captured in a trap meant for animals. Guess it's fitting."

"Sure, laugh at my expense, you little punk. But hurry up and get me out of here," demanded Doctor Animo.

"No way. Help yourself out the way you got in," Ben responded. He turned to walk away.

"Hey! You're the good guy! You're obligated to help even the villains!" Doctor Animo yelled.

"Not here," he said.

"Ben!" Grandpa Max scolded. "It's Hero's Code to help someone in need...even if they are a villain. Or Doctor Animo."

"Hey!" Doctor Animo glared.

"Uuhhhgh fine, whatever!" Ben activated his Omnitrix. He became Four-Arms. He went to the trap and grabbed it, breaking it and freeing his enemy. Before Doctor Animo could do anything, Ben grabbed him and picked him up by the shirt. "There, now can we take out the trash and go do something fun, for once?"

"Put me down!" Doctor Animo yelled. Ben grinned and put him down on his injured leg, causing him to shriek like a little girl. "Not that leg, you rotten little bastard!"

"Okay, enough tomfoolery, Ben. Let's get Animo back to jail, where he belongs," said Grandpa Max.

"Maybe one day he'll stay there, and we won't have to go on a thousand shitty adventures with him in it as a villain, being stupid," said Ben.

"Maybe one day I'll die, and you won't have to see me anymore if you hat me so much, BEN," Doctor Animo whined, tearing up a little. "Oh, no wait, I live into the future as a DECAPITATED HEAD on a GORILLA'S BODY, so FUCK YOU. You'll never get rid of me."

"Oh, you think so? Just wait until these become painfully unfunny TRAGEDIES, you shitstain!" Ben warned ominously before throwing Doctor Animo into the back of the Rustbucket.

"Ow, that hurts!" Doctor Animo wailed.

Grandpa Max came over with a syringe. "Here, I have this from my all purpose First Aid Kit. It's Morphine." He produced a waxy capsule.

"Urm. Doesn't that go into a syringe?" Doctor Animo wondered in confusion.

"It's a suppository," Grandpa Max responded with a wink. "You kids go out and play for a minute." Ben and Gwen screamed and ran from the RV.

"Aaaaaah!" Doctor Animo yelled, as Grandpa Max reached for him.

(End?!)


End file.
